Our Scars Are The Same
by WantedFantasy
Summary: Hermione only wished for a break from wands and broomsticks. What she did NOT wish for was romancing with a vampire who has war scars just like her. And the fact that he is married, makes her feel guilty. Will Hermione run away?
1. Why Forks Of All Places?

**WF: I've always wanted to write a Jasper/Hermione story. I absolutely love those two. I hope you enjoy the story (: Hermione is eighteen in this story. This is before Bella.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from Twilight or Harry Potter.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Our Scars Are The Same<br>_**

_Chapter One:_

Why Forks Of All Places?

* * *

><p>Hermione yawned as she apparated into the forest behind her parent's house. She was moving in with them, wanting to take a break from the Wizarding World. They had recently moved to Forks, Washington which she found to be very ridiculous. Forks had very high rainfall and it's so quiet and small, it's scary. But this was her parents she was talking about. They liked small and quiet. Maybe it was what they needed after remembering that they had a <em>daughter<em> who took part in a _Wizarding War_. Mr. Granger almost had a heart attack.

But enough of that.

Hermione maneuvered her way through the sea of trees to her parent's home, which she could barely see through the leaves.

"Too many bloody trees." Hermione grumbled as she almost walked into a rather large branch. "Good thing this isn't the Forbidden Forest. Probably its cousin or something." She lightly rubbed her arm where 'Mudblood' lay hidden as it was brushed by thick leaves.

She finally walked out the forest after ten minutes and walked up to the porch. She lightly knocked on the door,

"Mum? Dad? It's Hermione." She continued to knock when she was met with silence.

"Oh Hermione, sorry!" Mrs. Granger opened the door with an apologetic smile. She was wearing a simple yellow summer dress with a blue apron over it. "I was trying to finish supper. Come in, come in."

Hermione smiled also and stepped inside the warm home that let out an atmosphere that Hermione instantly felt comfortable with.

"Where is your luggage?" Her mother looked at her daughter with a confused frown.

"Right here." Hermione grinned and patted her red hand bag.

"Now that's bloody ri- Oh magic." Her mum looked at her as if she were bonkers before remembering her gift. Hermione had used an Undetectable Extension Charm on her hand bag before she arrived in Forks.

Hermione chuckled before looking around, "Where's dad?"

"Getting some groceries for me." Mrs. Granger went into the kitchen. "Oh by the way, we'll be meeting the Cullens tomorrow."

"Who are they?" Hermione set her hand bag on the dining table before joining her mum in the kitchen.

"Friends of ours who live close here. They wish to meet you." Her mum stirred the soup in the gigantic silver pot over the stove.

"They want to meet _me_? Out of all people, _me_?" Hermione looked at her mum as if she were crazy. "You're joking!"

"Well you're a bright, young woman. Can you blame them for being curious?" Mrs. Granger chuckled.

"Oh whatever. I'm going to go upstairs and unpack." Hermione playfully rolled her eyes and left the kitchen, heading upstairs.

**x x x**

Edward sighed as he once again tried to get Jasper to leave his room.

"Jasper, please." The mind-reader pleaded from outside of the door.

_'No Edward.' _Jasper's thoughts included a growl to which Edward huffed in frustration. Jasper was in the most depressed mood when Alice rejected his affections the day before. She had been very guarded with her thoughts and emotions and this greatly confused the vampire family. They never expected Alice to be this way.

Edward and Carlisle believe Alice saw a _very_ bitter vision that she did not wish to share. They thought that when she gets a little bit better, she'll share with the family. That doesn't look like it's going to happen anytime soon.

Edward sighed and thought about just breaking the door down, but he'd meet the wrath of _both_ Esme and Jasper.

"I'll be back later." Edward spoke and left the house in a flash, heading into the forest to hunt.

Edward reached his treasured meadow and tensed. He looked around his surroundings in caution.

_'What is that smell?'_ He lightly sniffed the air. It smelt very sweet. Sweet as candy. He froze in horror when he realized he was smelling _very_ delicious **human** blood. He scrunched his face in disgust with himself before running to Carlisle to tell him what he experienced. If he stayed any longer, he would ruin his family's happiness.

**x x x**

Hermione grinned happily at her work. The room her mum gave her was boring and pale. She obviously had to make it look alive with the colors of Gryffindor. She had conjured a bookshelf and placed all her favorite books in alphabetic order. _Hogwarts: A History_ was obviously in there. She had perfectly aligned moving pictures on her wall of she and her two best friends, Ron and Harry. She has a few other pictures of her and Ginny, and even Luna. The two have a sorta weird friendship. But they were both happy nonetheless.

Hermione sighed and opened up her window, welcoming the breeze. She frowned when she noticed two shadows lingering in the trees.

"..What..?" She squinted and immediately the two shadows disappeared. Hermione shrugged, thinking it was her imagination, but she had a nagging feeling at the back of her mind.

* * *

><p><strong>WF: Please review! And NO, Hermione is not Edward's singer. XD<br>**


	2. Are They Truly Human?

**WF: Hello everyone! Here's chapter 2 :3  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from Twilight or Harry Potter.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Our Scars Are The Same<br>_**

_Chapter Two:_

Are They Truly Human?_  
><em>

* * *

><p>Hermione couldn't help but look at her parents in amusement as they bickered in the car. They were currently heading to the Cullen household and Hermione's mother was complaining about not looking presentable. Of course Mr. Granger was quick to deny that opinion. Granger women are very stubborn.<p>

"Don't you lie to me. You know I absolutely look horrid." Mrs. Granger huffed.

"If you looked horrid, me nor Hermione wouldn't even let you _leave_ the house." Mr. Granger sighed.

"_What_?" Hermione's mother obviously took it the wrong way.

"Now you kn-"

"Mum, dad, I think we're here." Hermione clearly was trying not to laugh, glancing slightly out the window. Said parents looked to the side to find the huge house surrounded by trees.

"Yes we are here." Mr. Granger coughed awkwardly and fixed his tie. Ms. Granger stayed silent and repeatedly patted down her hair.

Hermione sighed and couldn't help but mimic her mother's actions. She was wearing a blue skirt with a white blouse, and the same shade of blue flats. She felt ridiculously plain. Her father was formal as usual with a suit and tie. Her mother looked wonderful with her red dress and black heels.

She looked in awe as she exited the car and looked at the completely elegant house up close. It made hers back in England look like a trailer. Her mother's laughter snapped her out of her daze and she looked to see her parents staring at her with amused expressions by the door.

"Sorry." Hermione blushed and quickly walked to them. Mr. Granger, for the fifth time, readjusted his tie and knocked on the ridiculously elegant door.

"How can they afford this?" Hermione mumbled to herself and frowned. She curiously looked at the sea of trees on the right side of the house when she heard heavy rustling. As if someone ran into them.

"Carlisle!" Hermione brought her attention back in front of her as she heard her father call this 'Carlisle.' Her jaw hit the floor when she saw the man greeting her parents. He was absolutely _beautiful_. He looked far better than any popular boy in Hogwarts or model in London.

Hermione also noticed how tense Carlisle became when his eyes focused on her. His smile was strained as well. Her parents were completely oblivious.

"Hello Hermione. Nice to meet you." He shook her hand and let go quickly. "Please come in. Most of the family is in the living room. Jasper and Alice are not here at the moment."

Hermione couldn't help but frown at Carlisle's retreating back. Why was he acting that way? Was he repulsed by her appearance?

The bright witch immediately felt her self esteem drop to a low rate and sighed, entering the house.

"Oh you've got to be bloody kidding me." Hermione blurted out when her eyes landed on Rosalie, Edward, Esme and Emmet sitting on the couch. They were just as beautiful as Carlisle was.

A look of annoyance passed on Rosalie's face as the rest looked at Hermione in amusement.

"That is Esme, Rosalie, Emmett and Edward." Carlisle pointed out his children and wife.

"Hello you must be Hermione!" Esme smiled at Hermione and said witch stuck her hand out only to be crushed into a motherly hug.

"Oof!" Hermione was caught completely off guard. She looked over Esme's shoulder to see Edward looking at her in frustration. Carlisle was sending Edward confused signals as Mr and Mrs. Granger spoke with Rosalie and Emmett.

Esme finally let go when she noticed she was cutting off Hermione's air supply. Hermione's blood smelt just like both Carlisle and Edward described. But she did not wish to bite the young witch, she wanted to protect her and never let go. She was later going to share that information with the family.

Hermione soon received a crushing hug from a huge, muscular boy which she knew to be Emmett. She was surprised at how huge he was for someone his age. It didn't look possible.

"You're so small!" Emmett guffawed as he lifted her off the floor. Hermione glared at him in annoyance as he continued to tease her.

"Or maybe you're just too big." She countered. There was a moment of silence from Emmett before he guffawed once more.

"I like her." He set her down and ruffled her hair. She smacked his hand away only to wince. His skin was hard as stone and she was grateful that he didn't notice.

"Nice to meet you." Edward appeared in front of her, his hand outstretched. Yet he looked like he wished to be as far away as possible.

Hermione shook his hand and nodded, looking at him with bewilderment. Her face then hardened when he let go and she felt something trying to get past her Occlumency.

Her eyes widened when she noticed Edward looking slightly more frustrated at her. Was he...a wizard? Was he using Legilimency? She slightly let down her shields and yelled '_Stop that!'_

What she didn't expect was Edward to fly into the wall.

* * *

><p><strong>WF: Hope you enjoyed it, sorry for the shortness. Please review (:<br>**


	3. I Swear That Wasn't Supposed To Happen

**WF: Hello everyone! Here's chapter threeeee  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from Twilight or Harry Potter.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Our Scars Are The Same<br>_**

_Chapter Three:_

I Swear That Wasn't Supposed To Happen._  
><em>

* * *

><p>Hermione gawked as Edward crashed <em>through<em> the wall. She silently prayed in her mind that Edward didn't _die_. Hermione's parents looked at Hermione in shock, while Carlisle and Emmett were holding a growling Rosalie. Esme was the only one that managed to speak,

"W-What did you do?" She looked at Hermione in both fear and curiosity. Hermione didn't answer as a groan came from the hole Edward had created. He stepped back into the house, brushing off dirt and dust. Hermione's eyes widened, wondering as to why he hadn't suffered any damage. She thought of Obliviating them and then study what Edward really was. Or possibly what the family _is_.

"I'm so sorry.." Hermione mumbled and quickly took out her wand. "_Oblivi-_" She was unable to finish the chant to erase their memories for she was knocked into the ground.

Her wand flew out of her hand as she hit the floor. She opened her eyes to see a beautiful blond boy growling on top of her, his eyes black.

"Jasper, no!" She heard a melodic voice come from behind this 'Jasper' but she was too busy trying not to freak out.

"Esme, Rosalie, take Mr and Mrs. Granger out of here." Carlisle murmured and looked at the couple. Mrs. Granger had fainted and Mr. Granger had her in his arms and was white as a sheet. He immediately let Rosalie and Esme quickly escort him and his unconscious wife out the back door.

Emmett , Carlisle, and Edward slowly advanced onto Jasper to get him away from Hermione. Carlisle couldn't help but ask himself why Jasper didn't bite her immediately. Edward sent him a glance, showing how he thought the same thing. Something was off.

Jasper immediately diverted his attention back to his family, "Stay. _Away_." He growled lowly. The three vampires took one step back, not wishing to anger him.

"He's not going to hurt her.." Alice mumbled from the doorway. The three Cullens turned their heads her way in confusion.

"I swear that he won't. Just give him a minute." Alice whispered and disappeared. Emmett and Edward were a bit hesitant but followed her wishes, following Carlisle to the other side of the room.

Hermione laid there perfectly still as she stared up at Jasper. His eyes were no longer black and had strangely turned into topaz. It matched his family's. He was staring back at her, as if studying her.

"H-How long am I going to be on this floor?" Hermione asked with a small voice. She had a small look of fear on her face. Just by looking at him, she felt as if he were worse than Bellatrix. But she also had that feeling as if he were her protector. That's obviously ridiculous in this situation!

Jasper said nothing as his eyes traveled from her face all the way to the bottom of her neck. His eyes widened when he saw a scar. Her skin was so beautiful. Soft to the touch. Why would she have a _scar_? It definitely didn't look self inflicted, but it was very strange.

"What a-are you looking at?" She blushed and then glared at him. She immediately began to believe he was a bloody pervert.

Jasper, again, remained silent. His eyes flickered to his adopted brothers and father, to see them looking at him with caution and curiosity. He hesitated a bit, before finally getting off of her. He grabbed her by the arm gently, not knowing that his palm was right on top of Hermione's scar that read 'Mudblood.'

Said witch winced and he frowned once he placed her on her feet, "Did I hurt you?" His voice was low, but good enough for her to hear.

Hermione looked at him with wide eyes, not expecting such a voice to escape his lips.

"I-I'm fine.." She slowly bent down to the floor and retrieved her wand.

"What is that?" Carlisle's voice made her jump as she looked at the other three men, who had gotten closer.

"Uh.." She looked at them with panicked eyes and she was startled when Jasper began to growl once more and step in front of her.

Carlisle raised his arms to show he meant no harm, "I do not wish to hurt her Jasper. I am only curious."

"How did you throw me through the wall?" Edward's voice spoke up and she looked at him, slightly nervous.

"...I don't know." She rubbed her arm out of habit.

"How can you not know?" Edward growled and Jasper soon took a crouching position, glaring at Edward.

"I just don't, okay?" Hermione said frustratedly and ran a hand through her hair. She gripped her wand tighter, raising it slightly.

Carlisle frowned, wondering what she was doing.

She sighed sadly and raised her arm up fully, "_Obliviate_." She pointed the wand at the three men. They three became tense, still as a statue.

Jasper quickly turned around to face her only to be met with the wand. "My apologies."

"_Obliviate_."

All Jasper saw was black.

**x x x**

Hermione nervously paced her room as her mother and father were downstairs, happily talking. She gave her mother and father false memories of the Cullens saying they were going to meet another time and that they were dressed up because they went to a small banquet. She had also managed to erase the rest of the Cullen's memories of the encounter, and had managed to squeeze in a few more minutes to put in false memories(which was pretty hard to do since they recovered quickly than expected), but that other girl by the door still knew. She was scared the pixie girl will cause a ruckus. Hermione's mind was unorganized and she was frustrated. She sighed and fell back on her bed.

"Just, what _are_ they?" She mumbled and face palmed. "Hermione, you've done it now." She stared up at the ceiling, picturing plans for the future. Hermione's parents told her how they enrolled her for senior year at Forks High School but that wasn't for another two months, since it was summer vacation. She wasn't very pleased, but was curious about American studies.

"I can't believe my secret was almost out. On my _second_ day here." Hermione groaned and rolled onto her stomach, staring out the window beside her bed. She heard a meow come from under her bed.

"Crookshanks?" She sat up and looked around. She saw something of the color of ginger dart from under the bed and before she knew it, he was on her lap.

"Meow." Crookshanks was being taken care of by Hermione's parents while she was at Hogwarts fighting the war. She had guiltily forgotten that he was in the household yesterday and was very surprised to see him on her bed after her late night shower.

Hermione smiled and rubbed his head, "What did you do all day today?"

She was answered with a small pur. "Well it looks like your day has been better than mine. You didn't screw things up." Hermione grumbled.

Crookshanks looked up at her with a face as if saying, 'The brightest witch of her age messed up?'

"Don't give me that look." Hermione said flatly and picked him up, heading to the window. She stared at the sea of green trees and didn't notice that Crookshanks began to hiss in her arms.

She could have sworn she saw something blond in the branches.

* * *

><p><strong>WF: Hope you enjoyed it. Please review (:<br>**


	4. What Did I Get Myself Into?

**WF: Sorry for the wait. Thank you for the reviews and all.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from Twilight or Harry Potter.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Our Scars Are The Same<br>_**

_Chapter Four:_

What Did I Get Myself Into?_  
><em>

* * *

><p>Hermione huffed as she once again tripped over a fairly large branch. Her father thought it would a wonderful idea for them all to go hiking.<p>

Of course, Hermione was happy and agreed to go. But once she stepped foot in the forest, she absolutely hated it.

"Can I go into the Forbidden Forest instead?" She mumbled to herself as her parents were happily chatting in front of her. She squeaked as she almost ran into a tree.

"Bloody hell!"

"You okay back there Hermione?" Hermione looked up to see her father looking at her in worry, and her mother mirroring his expression.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just had a clumsy moment." She chuckled nervously. Her parents smiled in relief and went back to chatting with each other.

"I want to hex every single tree here." She grumbled.

"Oh Carlisle! I didn't expect you to be here." Her father's voice was filled with joy.

Hermione froze in pure horror as she looked in her parent's direction to see Mr. Granger shaking hands with Carlisle.

"Definitely not my lucky day." She groaned quietly.

"Hermione come over here and meet Carlisle and his son, Edward." Mrs. Granger called out to her daughter.

Hermione hid her dread at the fact _two_ were here and calmly walked up to the four.

"Hello." She politely nodded to the two vampires. She could have sworn she saw Edward give her a look of confused recognition. She silently hoped that it was just her imagination. If the spell hadn't fully worked, she was in loads of trouble.

"Nice to meet you Hermione." Carlisle smiled down at her. Edward mumbled a hello and nodded to her. His face slightly guarded. She immediately strengthened her Occlumency shields.

"Likewise." She muttered and immediately the three adults began to walk in sync on the hiking trail. She was unfortunately left with Edward.

Hermione was nearly scared out of her wits when Edward spoke up, "You're really strange."

"Pardon?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

"..Forget it." He looked away and an awkward silence replaced their voices. Hermione soon noticed her parents and Dr. Cullen were a good, few feet away.

"I feel as if I know you, but I can't remember how." Edward's voice was filled with frustration. Hermione instantly paled and tried to keep her heart beat at a steady pace.

"M-Maybe I just look like someone you've met before?" Hermione mentally cursed at her stuttering. Edward only frowned as he looked at her.

"...No." He sped up his walking and left her alone. She almost sighed in relief, but she began to become even more nervous. It looked as if the Obliviate spell was _wearing off_. It was _**not**_ supposed to do that.

As she was in her own little world, she forgot to scream as a pair of strong arms grabbed her by the waist and they dived into the forest.

**xxxx**

Hermione groaned as she woke up, holding her head. All she remembered was being carried off into the forest and fainting.

"Bloody hell." She mumbled and opened her eyes, blinking a few times. She sat up and noticed she was in a meadow. To her left was just plain grass and her right was filled with different kinds of flowers. What she didn't see, was Jasper sitting a few feet away.

She tried to stand up, only to be stopped by a pale hand. She froze in fear when she saw the owner of the hand.

"I see you in my memories, but they're only bits and pieces." Jasper whispered huskily, looking at her. Hermione paled noticeably and kept her mouth shut, knowing that if she opened it, she'd regret it.

"Tell me." He growled. "What did you do to me?"

"I didn't do anything." She mumbled and tried to get her wand without Jasper noticing.

"Don't lie to me." Jasper looked at her with sadness. Hermione felt her heart clench at Jasper's face.

"Please tell me.." He pleaded and brought his face to her neck. He was clearly having an internal struggle on wanting to bite Hermione or not.

Hermione immediately felt what he was going to do and took out her wand in amazing speed, "Stupefy!"

Jasper flew back into the grass, causing a medium sized dent into the ground. She breathed heavily as she stood up and cautiously walked up to Jasper, getting ready to Obliviate him.

In inhuman speed, her wand was smacked out of her hand and she was on the floor. Jasper grabbed her neck with one hand, his golden eyes were now black.

"What are you doing to me? How do you do this?" Jasper asked, impatient. Hermione had a feeling he was talking about her magic and something else.

She gave a choked noise and began to scratch at his hand. For a second, Jasper was replaced by Bellatrix.

"Jasper get away from her!" Jasper was immediately thrown off of Hermione and the said witch coughed as she sat up with the help of gentle hands. She looked over to where Jasper was thrown to see Emmett on top of him. She looked at the owner of the gentle hands to see that it was Esme. Today was seriously not her day.

Esme had also given Hermione the same look as Edward had given her back on the hiking trail.

Hermione quickly moved away from Esme and went to retrieve her wand. She turned around after she pocketed her prize possession.

"I know what your family is.." Hermione whispered towards Esme, not at all surprised to see that Emmett and Jasper have disappeared.

Esme froze in shock as Hermione disappeared in a blink of an eye.

"I've got to get Carlisle!" She ran towards the scent of her husband.

**xxxx**

Hermione breathed heavily after apparating to her house. She sat on the lawn and fearfully looked at the nothingness in front of her.

"What have I _done_?"

* * *

><p><strong>WF: Hope you enjoyed it. Please review (:<br>**


	5. I'm Bloody Screwed

**WF: Sincere apologies but I am over seas and unable to update my stories like I regularly do. When I come back, I PROMISE a long chapter (:  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from Twilight or Harry Potter.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Our Scars Are The Same<br>_**

_Chapter Five:_

I'm Bloody Screwed._  
><em>

* * *

><p>"She knows what we are?" Carlisle asked Esme calmly as the rest of the family were practically going crazy.<p>

"Yes." Esme nodded. "And then she disappeared in a blink of an eye!"

"...So she isn't human either? I mean come on! She managed to throw Jasper back with a wooden _stick_." Emmett spoke up.

"No. She's very human with the ability of inhuman things." Edward mumbled and crossed his arms. "I knew something was up once I laid my eyes on her. I feel as if I know her. She's done something to me."

"To all of us, actually." Jasper growled.

"Jasper and Edward are right. We _all_ have bits and pieces of her in our memories." Carlisle rubbed his chin in frustration.

"I don't like where this is going." Rosalie scowled.

"None of us do." Esme sighed.

**xxxx**

"Oh Hermione!" Mrs. Granger cried out as she hugged her daughter. "Don't scare us like that! Where were you?"

"I lost my footing on the trail. Thankfully I found my way home." Hermione easily lied through her teeth and she felt sick to her stomach.

"Well thank God you made it back safely." Mr. Granger sighed and hugged his daughter as well.

"I'm sorry to make you both worried. I didn't mean to." She forced a smile onto her face. Her parents smiled back down at her before they headed into the living room to relax. Stressing over your daughter's disappearance is a lot of work.

Hermione quickly raced upstairs and locked her door. She closed her curtains and then began to pace. She would occasionally look at the moving photos of her, Ron, and Harry. How much she missed them, but if she were to tell them what she did today, they'd go bonkers!

She frustratedly threw her wand at her bed, "So stupid!" She nervously bit her lip and looked up at the ceiling. If her stupid war instincts hadn't come up, her secret would have been safe. But nooo. She had to go and treat Jasper like a death eater! Hell he looked far scarier though.

She froze when she heard a tapping at her window. She cautiously picked up her wand and slowly walked up the window.

'_Please be a bird, please be a bird._' She yanked back the curtains and sighed in relief. It was a small crow. She screamed when Jasper appeared behind it.

"Hermione? What's wrong!" Her father pounded at the door. "Why is the door locked? Hermione! Hermione!"

Hermione only stood frozen at the window as she and Jasper had a staring contest. He brought his finger to his lips slowly before disappearing.

She fell to the floor in shock once her father managed to open the door.

"Hermione what happened?" Her mother was behind her father.

"I-I thought I saw a rat." Hermione lied once more to her parents.

"A rat?" Mrs. Granger was hysterical.

"Darling." Mr. Granger tried to comfort his wife. "You gave us a big scare, Hermione. Don't do that again. If you think you saw something like a rat, call us first. Or kill it with your magic."

"I'm sorry." Hermione sighed and a very confused Crookshanks pounced onto her lap. She sadly petted him as her parents left her room in both relief and worry.

"I'm bloody screwed." She told Crooshanks and facepalmed. "How can the brightest witch of her age do something so stupid? Honestly, I'm losing my touch."

Crookshanks only meowed, which Hermione took as an agreement.

"I can't even talk to my friends about it. I have to find comfort in my pet cat." She groaned.

Crookshanks huffed and hit her with his tail. He was obviously offended.

"What? You are a cat." She blinked down at him. "Oh great. I'm speaking to my cat. I'm going crazy." She gently pushed Crookshanks off her lap and stood up slowly. She closed the curtains and sat on her bed, patting her frizzy-turned hair.

"What am I going to do? I'm bloody lost and walking in a maze." She smacked her cheeks and pulled herself together. "I have to think of a plan. Yes. Think of when the three of us were looking for Horcruxes. Come on you can do this Hermione." She tapped her fingers on her knee.

She froze once more when she heard a tapping on her window, "Please not again." She picked up her discarded wand and cautiously walked to the window. She pulled them back, ready to shout Stupefy, but was met with an owl who had quite the large letter in its claws.

"Oh? Who could this letter be from?" She took the letter and apologized to the owl when she realized she didn't have any treats. The owl did not seem to complain.

She opened it up carefully and paled at what she saw.

_I know what you did._

* * *

><p><strong>WF: Hope you enjoyed it. Please review (:<br>**


	6. Warning

**WF: I am back. Here's the long chapter I promised. :3  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from Twilight or Harry Potter.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Our Scars Are The Same<br>_**

_Chapter Six:_

Warning._  
><em>

* * *

><p>Hermione dropped it so fast, as if the letter in her hands was a Howler. A horrific Howler from Mrs. Weasley that is. She remembered the embarrassed and terrified expression of Ron back in the Great Hall when he received one from his loving mother.<p>

And then she remembered Neville receiving one from his Grandmother. She suppressed a shudder. Oh how she felt sorry for him.

She picked up the letter and reread the lines a dozen times. It was obviously not from the Cullens, since it was delivered by owl. Speaking of the owl, it seemed to have disappeared. The one who send it seemed to not want an answer.

She figured he/she wasn't stupid. Quite smart actually. Now to forget the letter, she had to deal with said vampires. Jasper coming to her window to only put his fingers on his lips and to disappear.

"What did that even mean?" Her mind reeled with thoughts. '_Some sort of message?'_

"Message...No! Warning." Her eyes widened. "The Cullens are threatening me to be quiet?" She was now boiling with anger. She breathed out, knowing she had to calm down. Doing something rash would definitely put the Wizarding World in jeopardy.

She threw the letter on her dresser before looking out her window. She looked for anything suspicious or a trace of the Cullens. She slightly jumped when she heard a small bang on the wall right below her window. She opened her window and leaned over to see Pig recovering from where he hit the wall.

"Pig! Don't tell me you're already becoming like Errol! You're still young." She laughed. Pig hooted happily, acting as if he crashed into a pile of blankets instead. He flew up to her and playfully nipped at her fingers when she grabbed the letter.

"I'll go try find some treats for you, Pig. Just stay here." She told him and quickly set down the letter to go to the kitchen to get some treats. Pig over the years had become a mini Hedwig and Errol. Starting to complain when not receiving treats and started to fly into things. She couldn't deny that everyone still missed Hedwig, so having Pig around put everyone at ease.

She returned with pieces of crackers and Pig did a 360 in the air, excited to see the treats. Hermione laughed and opened the letter as he happily ate the crackers on the window sill.

_Dear Hermione,_

_How's everything in America? It's so boring over here even though the Auror training is complete hell. Harry agrees with me._

_Have you met other wizards or witches over there? Are they cool? Cooler than us even? Blimey, I hope not. You better not replace us with those Americans!_

_Also, are there any people causing you trouble? Me and Harry will apparate, just say they word Hermione! Don't forget to visit us, we miss you._

_Your best friend in the whole wide world,_

_Ron_

Hermione rolled her eyes and smiled as she read it. She secretly wanted to tell him about the Cullens, but she didn't want the two to bust in here and cause a mini war. That's the last thing she needed. She grabbed a parchment, ink, and quill from her drawer and quickly wrote,

_Dear Ron,_

_America is fine, I'll be starting Muggle school soon. I really don't want to though. But my parents want me to._

_I haven't met any other witches or wizards, I'm not complaining though. They're probably not as cool as you guys. Haha._

_I should stop boosting your egos before it explodes. And I'm never going to replace you guys. It's impossible and you know that._

_No one is causing me trouble, either. I think they know better than to mess with me. You should know. Haha. I will try to visit in the summer._

_No promises. I miss you guys too. Say hi to your family and our friends would you?_

_The witch who is happy that you are my best friend,_

_Hermione_

She rolled up the parchment and set the quill aside. She attached it to Pig's leg who hooted more loudly and flew a few circles around her head before Pig flew out the window.

Crookshanks poked his head out from under the sheets, obviously awoken from his nap.

"Pig came by, you just missed him." Hermione smiled at her cat before heading to her window and closing it. She didn't realize that she was being spied on. And it wasn't the Cullens this time.

**xxxx**

Everyone looked up as Jasper entered the big home.

"So? What happened?" Emmet broke the silence.

"She got the message." He sighed and ran a hand through his blond hair.

"Don't you mean warning?" Rosalie smirked.

"Rosalie." Esme gave her a stern look. "We don't wish to frighten her, you know that."

"Everyone. I think I know what she is." Carlisle walked down the stairs and was met with looks of curiosity. He had a rather large but dusty book in his arms.

"While Jasper was out, I thought I'd do a little bit of light reading in the library and I came upon this."

Emmett snorted and whispered, "Light reading?" Which was ignored.

He carefully placed the book on the coffee table for everyone to see.

"_Witches And Wizards_? Are you serious Carlisle?" Edward had both of his perfect eyebrows raised.

"Yes, I am. She fits some of the details I read." Carlisle sat down next to Esme who was quite as shocked as everyone else.

"Except the pointy hat, ugly nose and broomstick, right?" Emmett laughed. But no one laughed along with him.

"Y-You really think she's a witch, Carlisle?" Esme looked at her husband.

"Yes. No normal human being is able to disappear in the blink of an eye, purposely block her mind, and use a _stick_ as an offensive weapon." As Carlisle kept talking, the more excited he became. They all saw a real life _witch_.

"Carlisle is right." Jasper mumbled and folded his arms. "We have to find a way to get her alone and speak with her. She knows what we are, now we know what she is."

"After her little run in with you, how is she going to trust us?" Emmett reminded.

Jasper tensed and grimaced, "Sor-"

"You don't have to apologize, dear." Esme gave him a motherly smile. His body immediately relaxed.

"We can invite her family over, she'd have to come." Edward suggested.

"But wouldn't she pretend to be sick or something?" Esme frowned. "I doubt she wants to see us so soon."

"No, she wouldn't be able to do that." Carlisle cut in. "From the look on her face, she absolutely hated hiking, but since her parents wanted her to probably come, I can guess she couldn't say no." He stated.

"As long as she keeps her mouth shut, I don't care how we talk to her." Rosalie scowled.

"Rosalie." Esme warned.

"What? It's true. Being almost attacked by Jasper probably makes her want to run her mouth." Rosalie pointed out.

Esme didn't say anything.

"Now, Rosalie. We don't know her as a person. She's human, she has feelings. Of course she's gonna get scared."

"No...She wasn't exactly frightened." Jasper whispered. Everyone practically snapped their necks to look at him.

"What do you mean?" Esme asked.

"She was more startled. Even cautious. She was acting as if...she's dealt with things worse than us." Jasper rolled his shoulders to ease the tension as he spoke.

"Dealt with things worse than us?" Carlisle frowned.

"I think..I saw a scars. Many of them. And they weren't made by her own hand." Jasper grimaced. Esme's eyes widened.

"You think she was in some kind of war?" Edward blurted out.

"I don't know." Jasper ran a hand through his hair frustratedly.

"It seems like the case, or maybe a battle.." Carlisle mumbled and rubbed his chin. "Her face is usually devoid of emotion unless speaking to her parents. As are her eyes, but they look terribly sad at points."

"You're saying she's seen things no regular teenager should have?" Emmett put his two cents in.

Edward smirked and used all of his will not to say, "Looks like you do have a brain."

"Precisely." Carlisle nodded. "If only we knew what."

"Let's do research then," Edward stood up. "She's British, so obviously let's look in the British news for anything suspicious and out of the ordinary in the past few years."

"Smart thinking, Edward." Carlisle beamed and patted his adopted son on the back. Edward smiled as everyone else stood up.

"Looks like I can't be kept out of this." Rosalie sighed and immediately headed towards the library with Emmet and Esme following her.

Edward and Jasper were looking at each other. Jasper was probably speaking through his mind and Edward was listening. Carlisle couldn't help but feel a little put out.

"What are you two talking about?" He looked at both of them.

"Edward will explain." Jasper grunted and headed to his room where his laptop lay waiting.

"He's confused." Edward explained, turning to Carlisle. "He thinks that Hermione may be his singer, but her blood does not sing all the time."

Carlisle raised a blond eyebrow, "Her blood does not sing to him all the time?"

Edward nodded, "It's like her blood is like a light. It turns off and on to Jasper and it confuses him deeply."

"Give me an example, I'm not really following." Carlisle sat down.

"When Jasper was hit by the red light from Hermione's stick, he instantly no longer wanted her blood until he managed to smack the stick out of her hand." Edward sat down also.

"I believe the right term is wand, Edward." Carlisle ran a hand through his hair and crossed his legs. Edward only shrugged.

"It seems that, when Hermione is offensive towards him, he no longer wishes to kill her." Carlisle put two and two together.

"Isn't it supposed to be the opposite?" Edward snorted. It was Carlisle's turn to shrug.

"The magic in her blood makes her different. Her magical blood is not singing to him. But her regular blood is." Carlisle looked as if he wanted to say 'Eureka!'

"But isn't her magical blood and regular blood mixed together?" Edward voiced his concerns.

"Maybe her magical blood is not triggered unless she uses her wand. So many questions, so little time. We need to speak with Hermione, and fast." Carlisle sighed and stood up.

"Are you going to the library?" Edward asked.

"No. I'll be going to the hospital soon." Carlisle headed for the stairs. "I have to get my coat."

Edward nodded and watched him head upstairs. He grunted and headed outside, in the need for a hunt.

"All this talk is making me thirsty." He disappeared out of sight once he closed the door.

**xxxx**

Alice sat on a boulder as she looked at the lake in front of her. Vision have been coming hard and fast and she became more miserable.

Why? Because Jasper and Hermione were in each and every one of them.

She let out a dry sob and hid her face in her hands.

"I have to warn her. She has to leave!"

* * *

><p><strong>WF: Please review (: I wonder if anyone got the little joke I put in? :D<strong>

**Also, since the years of Twilight contradict with the years of HP, I'm gonna bump up Hermione's years at Hogwarts.  
><strong>


End file.
